


Hello Humans

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: Ziggy Stardust [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Ziggy Stardust - Fandom
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Seduction, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut, Spanking, handjob, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for being too flamboyant and fun loving in an otherwise seriously dull, underground society on Mars, Ziggy has been sent off to Earth for a mission to collect data on their closest neighbors: The Earthlings. Ziggy deems the mission uninteresting, until he meets his first human female..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

"I really hate space," a flame haired young alien stared out at the darkness, dotted by a multitude of stars and the occasional floating rock, "it's incredibly dull."  
  
  
"Well Ziggy," his co-pilot looked at him, "maybe you should not have made certain people upset with you.. "  
  
  
"Oh come on, Gilly!" Ziggy spun around dramatically, "you know as well as I do they're all a bunch of stiffs! I thought I could liven the place up a little, you know? Make things more fun!"  
  
  
"You always want to have fun," Gilly shook his head, "you're never serious, it gets you into trouble every single time and you don't ever seem to learn!"  
  
  
"What is there to learn?" demanded Ziggy.  
  
  
"You could learn to settle down and behave like an adult!" Gilly replied, "you've got yourself into this mess now and dragged us down with you!" Ziggy looked over at Weird, who was nodding in agreement.  
  
  
"Oh you guys are just as bad as everyone else!" Ziggy pouted.  
  
  
"And you are nothing like anyone else!" replied Weird, "when are you gonna grow up, Ziggy?"  
  
  
"Never!" Ziggy turned back to the window, "if growing up means never having any fun, you can keep it!"  
  
  
Weird and Gilly glanced at each other and sighed, shaking their heads. But what else could they do? Ziggy was the Captain of this space ship and they had to do whatever he said, plus they were his two closest friends. They didn't always see eye to eye with him, but they loved him like a brother and wanted only what was best for him.  
  
  
"We're almost there," reported Weird, "I can see the green and blue from here.. " Ziggy walked over to Weird's window and gazed out of it with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
"Earth," he grumbled, "you know what that translates to? DIRT! I bet it's just as boring as Mars.. Or worse!"  
  
  
"Well then it's a good thing we're only here to borrow some of the inhabitants," said Gilly.  
  
  
"You mean abduct them," Ziggy corrected him.  
  
  
"I was trying to be nice," said Gilly, "abduction is such a harsh word."  
  
  
"So we're just going to hover around and zap them up, right?" asked Weird.  
  
  
"I suppose so," Ziggy sighed, "remember what we've been told, these Earthlings are very primitive creatures and they probably can't even talk yet."  
  
  
"I hope they don't freak out and drop dead when they see us," said Weird, "do they look anything like us?"  
  
  
"I don't know," replied Ziggy, "that's what we're here to find out. A boring mission if ever I heard of one. Studying Earthlings, I'd rather be in a room full of Pink Monkey Birds!"  
  
  
"Cheer up, Ziggy," said Weird, "if this is the worst thing they can do to us, we might as well have some fun with it."  
  
  
"Fun, here?" Ziggy looked surprised, "how do you have fun with a hulking, grunting Neanderthal?"  Weird and Gilly shrugged, Ziggy looked down at the Earth with half closed eyes.  
  
  
"Let's get this over with then," Ziggy commanded them, "take us down, Gilly.. "  
  
  
As the craft lowered into the atmosphere, they were careful not to be detected.  
  
  
"Weird, you keep an eye out for unwelcome company," Ziggy instructed him, "Gilly, keep us hidden and be ready to flee if anyone discovers us. I'll greet the humans myself, keep all doors locked except medical - I don't want them wandering all over the ship." Weird and Gilly nodded.  
  
  
"I'll have them transported directly to Examination Room Alpha," said Gilly.  
  
  
"Just one for now," Ziggy told him, "we don't know how big they are yet."  
  
  
"Good point," replied Gilly, "be careful then." Ziggy wandered down to the lower deck, waiting just outside the room for Gilly to find him an Earthling to look at. His gaze flicked to the unlit globe above the door, if it flashed red then it meant someone was inside. He suddenly felt nervous, just what would these creatures be like??  
  



	2. First Encounter

Walking along the path with a couple of her friends, Sia had just come from a fancy dress party and they were cutting through the park to save some time.

 

"That was a great party," said Jim, "I really liked the laser lights.. "

 

"I thought the music could have been better," Iris complained.

 

"I'll just be happy to get out of this costume!" Sia scratched at her arm, "this latex is giving me a rash!"

 

"You totally deserved the prize for best costume, Sia," said Jim, "you really look a space alien!"

 

"Thanks," Sia grinned, "it sure cost enough." Jim and Iris stopped walking, they had to go a different way to Sia now.

 

"You'll be alright?" asked Jim.

 

"Yeah," Sia nodded, "I'm just across the street now."

 

"See you tomorrow then!" waved Iris. 

 

"Bye guys!" Sia watched them go and continued on through the park. She was almost to the gates, when a hot flash of white light swept over her and as she shut her eyes; shielding her face with her arms, she suddenly blacked out. A moment later she woke up, looking around fearfully at some sort of room. Slowly, she got shakily to her feet and glanced around; where was she? Ziggy's heart thumped when the light flashed on, he put his hand on the door and it slid open automatically at his touch. Sia backed away into the wall the moment she saw him, he looked human but with no eyebrows and some antennae protruded from his spiky, red mullet. Was he from the costume party, too? Was this some sort of elaborate prank? Ziggy stared at the Earthling, it looked very frightening with dead, grey skin and huge, black, almond shaped eyes.

 

"Hello Earthling," Ziggy tried to communicate with it.

 

Sia stared hard at the young man, he looked about her age but he spoke strangely. She carefully took off her mask, jumping in fright when the young man gave a startled yelp. She had just taken her face off and Ziggy had gotten a terrible scare out of it. He stumbled backwards into the door, his eyes wide and staring as she revealed a second face underneath. Ziggy sighed and relaxed, it was a costume..

 

"I didn't mean to scare you," said Sia.

 

"I-I wasn't scared," Ziggy pushed away from the door, his heart pounding madly in his chest. Sia tried not to look amused, but she didn't argue with him.

 

"My name is Sia," she introduced herself.

 

"Ziggy," he replied with a half smile, "you speak really well for a primitive.. "

 

"Oh come on," Sia grinned, "you don't really expect me to believe you're an alien? Your costume isn't even any good!"

 

"What??" Ziggy looked at his outfit, "this is one of my favorites!"

 

"It's too revealing," Sia quirked a brow, "not that I'm complaining.. Is this a prank? Because I've got work tomorrow." Ziggy put his hands upon his hips.

 

"Take that costume off," he told her, "I need to see you properly."

 

"But.. But I'm naked under here!" Sia blushed, mortified he'd even suggest such a thing.

 

"Even better," Ziggy walked over to a panel and began flicking switches, "..and this is not a prank, it's a serious mission and blah blah blah, so get it off and let me see you."

 

Sia stood stunned, her heart began to thump as she slowly turned her eyes towards the window.


	3. Do Not Interact

Once the Earthling had been abducted, Gilly had left the Earth's atmosphere to keep from being detected.  
  
  
"This is really real?" Sia gulped, "are you going to turn me inside out?"  
  
  
"Ew!" Ziggy wrinkled up his nose in disgust, "why would I want to do that??"  
  
  
"You're not going to give me an anal probe then?!" Sia's eyes widened.  Ziggy smiled at her.  
  
  
"Oh, now that sounds like fun!" Ziggy teased her. Sia shrank backwards and Ziggy laughed softly.  
  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds you know," Ziggy reassured her, "now come on, I haven't got all night.. I have to study more than one of you before I can go home."  Sia slowly removed her costume and Ziggy's eyes lit up, she was definitely female; she didn't look so different from his own race.  
  
  
"Nice," Ziggy spoke appreciatively, causing her to blush.  
  
  
"Are you going to hurt me?" asked Sia.  
  
  
"No," Ziggy replied calmly, his gaze devouring her hungrily, he licked his lips and tried to be still but it was almost impossible. Sia couldn't help but notice his indiscreet attention towards her, clearly he had trouble hiding his desires. She started to get curious, slowly approaching the squirming young Martian.  
  
  
"Do you think I might hurt you?" Sia questioned him.  
  
  
"Um ma-maybe," Ziggy stammered, watching her draw closer to him. This wasn't going the way he had expected it to at all, in fact, he was quite certain nobody would ever have expected an Earthling to be quite so attractive.  
  
  
"That's close enough!" Ziggy said quickly, when she was about three feet away from him, "just.. just lay on that bed and I'll get started."  
  
  
"If that's your best pick up line it _seriously_ needs to change!" Sia frowned at him, but she lay on the bed anyway.  
  
  
Ziggy bound her wrists and ankles down with velcro straps, got the machines into place, took some X-rays and scanned her measurements. All the information went into the onboard computer's database. Sia looked over at him, noticing his eyes flicking to her breasts every so often and she felt so exposed but the room was warm and he wasn't being overtly dominating or anything. He was nice, friendly and clearly aroused but seemingly too polite to touch her. As far as alien abductions went, this was nothing like she'd seen on television or read in books. She expected him to be groping and raping her, or have some giant tentacle thing invading every orifice of her body. Ziggy walked over to Sia and looked at her curiously, finally reaching towards her and stroking her cheek. He pulled back quickly, surprised at how soft her skin was.  
  
  
"You _have_ to tell me what you're using," Ziggy suddenly spoke again, "you're _so soft_.. "  
  
  
Sia felt his hand now run over her neck, down over her breast; where it lingered for a moment and then it continued on over her stomach. She tensed up, his fingers gliding over her mound and down to her thighs, over her knees and right down to her toes.  
  
  
"Is this alright?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"I guess so," Sia replied, blushing, he wasn't hurting her and she didn't mind him touching her. He was actually kind of cute..  for an alien from outer space.  
  
  
"Oh good," Ziggy smiled at her, "I just need to know how you respond to certain.. stimuli.. "  
  
  
He traced the bottom of her foot lightly and she giggled, squirming a bit as she was quite ticklish. Ziggy grinned at her now, amused at the noises she made. He carefully, slowly trailed his hand back up to her thighs, which she parted ever so slightly and was rewarded with curious, probing fingers moments later.  
  
  
" _Mmm_.. so soft and moist.. " Ziggy breathed, biting his lower lip in restraint. Sia swallowed dryly, her hips involuntarily bucking as his slickened fingertips swept over her most sensitive nub.  
  
  
"Oh!" Ziggy exclaimed, "that was fascinating.. "  
  
  
He backtracked a little and touched it again, Sia gasped and moaned as he stroked it gently. Bringing his hand slowly away from between her thighs, Ziggy trailed his palm over her stomach and up to her breasts once more. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, he wasn't even supposed to enter the room without a protective suit on but it was all one color and that color was mustard yellow; not exactly Ziggy's favorite. The deal was, get them in, scan them and put them back. Quick and easy, no mucking about. Ziggy stared over her body with renewed hunger, cupping and squeezing her breast to watch the nipple harden in response.  
  
  
Sia moaned again, uncertain about how she felt just now. It was confusing, she didn't know him and she was tied up but he was very polite and she had given him her consent to explore her body with his hands. It was a teasingly pleasurable experience, Sia eventually writhed gently and tried to seduce her curious, young captor with suggestive smiles and soft moans. Ziggy was fighting a losing battle with himself, here was this obviously willing young, female Earthling but he had a job to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd choose to do, he was getting painfully erect and his tight clothing wasn't hiding it from anyone.  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?" whispered Sia, half closing her eyes and smiling at him, "I can't get away.. "  
  
  
Ziggy touched her lips with his fingertips, she flicked out her tongue and he probed them into her mouth. She could taste herself on him, it excited her somehow and she began to suck his fingers. Ziggy uttered a low moan, it escaped from deep in his throat before he even knew it was happening and Sia smiled as he withdrew his fingers slowly.  
  
  
"I'm not supposed to.. " Ziggy breathed, but even as he spoke, his hands were upon her again.  
  
  
He got onto the bed with her, poised over her and leaned down to softly press his lips to hers. Sia strained against her bonds, wanting to touch him but unable to get very far.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Sia whispered softly, "please.. _untie me_.. " Ziggy nuzzled at her throat, flicking out his tongue and grazing his teeth against her soft skin.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , I really shouldn't.. " Ziggy murmured, running his hand along her arm to pull the velcro free of her wrist.  
  



	4. You're Out Of This World

  
The moment her wrist was free, Sia put her arm around him and felt him tugging her other wrist free of the bonds. Soon she was able to run her hands over his body, which she found he seemed to enjoy quite a lot.    
  
  
" _Mmm_ , yes.. _touch me_.. " he murmured into her ear, kissing her neck, her cheek, her lips.   
  
  
Sia couldn't think straight as he'd made her so hot with desire and longing, his hands were everywhere and his lips weren't far behind them. She tried to get him to hold still but Ziggy was far too excitable to be able to do that successfully for any period of time. Straddling her, his hands teasing along her ribs, Ziggy allowed her to prop herself up and she reached out to touch his antennae curiously. Ziggy was watching her body, not really paying attention to her hands until she gently stroked his antennae.  
  
  
" _Uhh_.. " Ziggy moaned, shaking his head in pleasure, " _mmm_ , just like that, babe.. _yesss_.. "    
  
  
Sia smiled as she teased them with her hands, eliciting purrs and soft growls from her captor. She shrieked when he suddenly pulled back and ripped her ankles free of the bondage, flipping her over to check out her ass. He ran his hands over it smoothly, leaned down and ran his tongue along her spine. Sia shivered and moaned, thankful she wasn't on a cold, metal table like in the films. Ziggy grinned at how still she was, as if she thought she wasn't allowed to move. Cheekily, he did not tell her any different and waited to see how long it'd take her to figure out that he didn't mind.   
  
  
"Ziggy," Sia pleaded with him, "please, take your clothes off.. "  Ziggy looked at her and she turned her head to return his gaze.   
  
  
"Don't you like it?" he wondered, "I've got lots more.. "    
  
  
" _Oohh_.. " Sia moaned, feeling his fingers playing idly with her folds from behind.   
  
  
"Oh.. " Ziggy caught on, "you dirty, little Earthling.. "   
  
  
He sat back and stripped off his clothes, Sia couldn't take it anymore once she saw his lithe, naked body so close to her. She pounced upon him and to Hell with the consequences, they'd already gone this far. Ziggy found himself suddenly on his back, grinning up into her hungry eyes and feeling her hand already working his cock. His eyes rolled and he groaned deeply, grasping her upper arms after a moment and flipping her down onto her back. Sia continued stroking his cock, Ziggy grumbled a deep groan against her throat as he kissed and bit at it. Sia arched her back, wrapping her legs around his small waist and parting her thighs in the process.   
  
  
Their mouths fused together as he entered her, Sia whimpered at his size but was already just about soaked and so wet that he could push into her quite deeply without meeting a lot of resistance. She ran her hands over his body and found him quite beautiful, the kind of guy you'd love to have as both a lover and a girlfriend. Sia moaned into his mouth, his hands still wandering everywhere; squeezing, pinching, caressing. Her fingernails scratched down his back as he thrust into her impatiently, her soft cries of pleasure mingling with his own. It was enough that they found each other attractive, but it was more that they each found it exciting to be intimate with someone who was from another planet for the first time.  
  
  
"I'm going to make you scream," Ziggy breathed hotly into her ear. Sia uttered a desperate moan in response, squeezing his length with her inner muscles. Ziggy let out a soft, surprised groan and she smiled at him.   
  
  
"Oh, you cheeky thing.. " Ziggy scolded her with a faint grin and started to thrust into her harder.  
  
  
Sia closed her eyes and moaned loudly, exciting the young alien and driving him to thrust faster. Sia could feel her body giving in, building up to an inevitable climax that threatened to overwhelm her. She started breathing heavily, moaning desperately. Her fingers clawed into his soft flesh and he groaned noisily, working her breast with one hand while seeking her clit with the fingers of his other. Sia's high pitched outcry told Ziggy he had found his mark, so he began to stroke and tease the sensitive nub at once. Sia moaned loudly, her hot wetness making their sex a lot noisier.  
  
  
Sia tightened her grip around his waist with her legs, stifling his movements and frustrating him. Ziggy liked to always be moving, holding still just wasn't in his nature and it went against the grain for him. Sia reached down and dug her fingernails into his ass, further limiting how much he could move. Squeezing her inner muscles tightly, clamping around his cock and taking control by moving her hips in a more circular motion; Sia watched Ziggy slowly losing the upper hand. His breathing got faster and his eyes rolled shut, even his fingers stroking her clit had slowed but continued teasing her.   
  
  
Ziggy tried hard to move faster, but she was just about constricting his thin frame and he felt a kind of panic rise up into his chest. With a low groan, Ziggy lowered his head weakly but just when Sia thought he might come; Ziggy bared his teeth and swiftly flipped her over. How he'd managed to get out of her grasp was beyond her, but now he held her leg so that her knee bent towards her chest. He lay behind her, thrusting in and out of her while holding that knee right up against her breasts. Sia's mouth was open with loud, unbridled moans as he pulled her head back, his fingers curling tightly into her hair.   
  
  
" _Yesss_.. _uhh_.. c'mon, babe.. _c'mon_.. " Ziggy's breath was in her ear again, impatient as ever.   
  
  
Sia's moans were rising in both pitch and desperation, until she finally grit her teeth together but was unable to stop herself from letting out a scream of release, her body betraying her will to resist his relentless attack. Her climax encouraged his own to follow shortly after, excited by her submissive howls and her pulsing inner walls.   
  
  
" _Argh.. Uhh.. Mmm_.. " Ziggy came hard, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Sia felt his grip in her hair tighten considerably and she had tears in her eyes at the stinging sensation on her scalp.   
  
  
" _Oohh_ ," Sia moaned helplessly as Ziggy swirled his tongue over her bitten shoulder, relaxing his fingers and letting go of her hair.   
  
  
She breathed hard and fast, unable to come down from the orgasm high she was on for quite a while. Ziggy was spent, but still semi erect and excited because he was still nestled within her twitching, pulsing walls and his hands roamed her body all over again. Sia twisted around to face him, keeping him deep within her and Ziggy found her breasts with his hands once more. Sia nuzzled into him, uttering soft moans at his fondling and smiling against his heated skin, her eyes closing in content. Ziggy hummed as he watched her breasts move between his fingers and squeeze in his hands.   
  
  
"Sia," he spoke quietly.   
  
  
"Hm?" Sia murmured lazily.   
  
  
"I think I really _love_ Earthlings.. " Ziggy kissed the top of her head and Sia fell asleep in his sudden, warm embrace.  
  



	5. Forbidden Attraction

  
Ziggy thought it was strange that she was so calm and content, she had actually fallen asleep. He was careful to move away from Sia, who protested in her sleep when he pulled his cock out of her. Ziggy felt nervous, he really wasn't supposed to have done that with her and he had to wonder if all Earthlings were like Sia? Gathering up his clothes, he cleaned himself off and got dressed while she snoozed. After that, he went to see Weird and Gilly.  
  
  
"What was the Earthling like?" asked Weird.  
  
  
"Well.. " Ziggy rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
  
"You had _sex_ with it, didn't you?" Gilly arched a brow at Ziggy, who blushed.  
  
  
"There are _rules_ about that!" Weird scolded him.  
  
  
"I don't care!" Ziggy got defensive.  
  
  
"Ziggy, the rules are in place to protect us," Gilly spoke quietly, "what if you catch something? What if she gets pregnant?"  Ziggy fell silent, his gaze downcast and he was pouting.  
  
  
"Maybe one of us should examine the next one?" suggested Weird.  
  
  
"I can do it," Ziggy grumbled, "send that one back and let's find another one."   
  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Gilly, as Weird prepared to send Sia home. Ziggy smiled a little cheekily.  
  
  
"Big claws, sharp teeth," he told them. Gilly grew pale and Weird shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Is it safe to continue?" asked Weird, "they sound dangerous!"  
  
  
"I can handle it," Ziggy reassured them both, "but you two had better stay here and just let me get on with my job."  
  
  
He wandered back to his Quarters to get some rest, as did the other two. Later, they would find another Earthling for Ziggy to look at but it was too soon right now. If they took too many all at once, it might cause a stir.   
  
  
*   
  
  
She awoke in her bed, completely nude and feeling his absence already.  
  
  
"Hello?" Sia sat up and glanced around her bedroom, "Ziggy? Where'd you go?"   
  
  
She got out of bed and put on her robe, then wandered about the house with a puzzled expression upon her face. What did she expect to find? She slowly sank into the sofa, her head resting in her hands sadly. It wasn't all a dream, her moist inner thighs told her that much; but was he really just going to forget about her? She certainly wasn't ever going to forget about him.  
  
  
*   
  
  
In space, it was never day or night and so everyone was still sleeping onboard the ship. Finding things to do while they waited for enough time to pass for them to be inconspicuous was tedious indeed and Ziggy found that pulling pranks on the others was a fantastic way to keep himself from procrastinating himself into utter boredom. He slowly woke up from his snooze, turning over onto his side and stretching lazily for a moment while he shook off the feeling of sleep from his body. His gaze flicked to the window and he smiled slightly to himself, getting out of bed to wander into Weird and Gilly's Quarters.  
  
  
They had to share, because there were only two sleeping Quarters on the small vessel and Ziggy liked his privacy. He crept in quietly, his bare feet padding across the floor noiselessly. Weird and Gilly were snoring, deeply fast asleep and Ziggy giggled softly to himself.  
  
  
"Escaped Earthling!" he shouted suddenly, "look out!"   
  
  
Weird sat bolt upright in the bed, Gilly rolled over in a panic and they both fell to the floor in a shouting, tangled heap; struggling to get up and repeatedly tripping over each other. Ziggy laughed uncontrollably, falling helplessly to his knees and clutching his abdomen tightly. When they realized what had happened, Weird and Gilly managed to get up off the floor and looked at him with cross expressions. Ziggy leaned back against the wall, wiping away tears of amusement and gazing up at them innocently.  
  
  
"Morning!" he greeted them with a smile. Gilly sighed and wandered out to find some breakfast, but Weird remained standing over Ziggy; arms folded.  
  
  
"If you're that bored, let's find you another Earthling to study," Weird grumbled at him, "at least that keeps you occupied for a while and out of our hair!"  Ziggy inclined his head.  
  
  
"I think your hair could be a bit more interesting," he informed Weird, "all you need is a splash of color.. something vibrant.. "   
  
  
"Forget it!" Weird shook his head, "we're in enough trouble, let's just get this mission over with."  Ziggy stood up and followed him out.  
  
  
"Could we grab the same one again, please?" Ziggy asked Weird.   
  
  
"Eh? What for?" Weird frowned, "didn't you get all the information you required from her?"    
  
  
"Not exactly," Ziggy scratched at his head lightly, "oh come on, Weird.. abduct her again, please?"   
  
  
Ziggy sidled up to him and Weird tensed up, he was used to Ziggy flirting to get what he wanted but it never got any easier to resist; so he always ended up giving in just to get Ziggy away from him. Weird always worried that if he said no, Ziggy would go further than merely flirting and while he was curious; it was not allowed. Then again, out here? Who would know?  Weird felt Ziggy's hands on his body and he took in a sharp breath, he couldn't believe he was actually considering it for a moment there..   
  
  
"Alright!" Weird gently swatted Ziggy's hands away, "I'll get her back up here.. "  Ziggy broke out into a toothy grin and backed away from him.  
  
  
"Thank you, Weird!" Ziggy spun around and danced off along the corridor, happy as a clam. Weird let out a long breath of air and shifted uncomfortably as he sat down, Gilly came in and handed him something to eat.  
  
  
"What did Ziggy want?" Gilly asked him.  
  
  
"What?" Weird tried to play it cool.  
  
  
"Oh, come _on_ ," Gilly rolled his eyes and sneered amusedly, "you're _so hard_ right now.. "  Weird blushed and turned away, getting back to work. Gilly sat back at his station too, but kept glancing at Weird with knowing looks.  
  
  
"Just _shut it_ , alright?" Weird finally snapped and Gilly couldn't help but laugh at his beet red face.  
  
  



	6. Manipulation

  
Gilly sat back but noticed Weird bringing the ship down again.  
  
  
"Hey, wait!" Gilly reached over and stopped him, "what're you doing?! It's too soon!"   
  
  
"Captain's orders," Weird replied.  
  
  
"I don't think so!" Gilly refused, "we must follow Protocol or risk getting caught!"  
  
  
"Gilly, I just want to get this over with," Weird admitted, "I just want to go home. Remember home?"  Gilly nodded slowly.  
  
  
"I'm not happy about this either, Weird," Gilly told him carefully, "but if we get caught, we'll never see home again. Understand?"   
  
  
Weird nodded and kept the ship where it was, but how were they going to keep Ziggy entertained while they waited? Undoubtedly, someone somewhere had caught their vessel on a radar or something and they needed to ensure they weren't being actively sought out before returning. They had caught a glimpse of the world when they'd abducted the Earthling and it looked anything _but_ primitive. Ziggy soon returned to find out what was going on.  
  
  
"Why aren't we descending?" Ziggy asked, looking from one to the other curiously, "did you stall the ship again, Gilly?"  
  
  
"Ziggy it is important that we follow the Protocol," Gilly reminded the impatient, young Captain, "we don't want to jeopardize.. "   
  
  
"Protocol?" Ziggy cut him off, "I _order you_ to take us down _at once!"_  
  
  
Gilly hesitated, torn between his loyalty to Ziggy and the rules that were set in place to protect them. Weird looked on nervously as Gilly silently challenged Ziggy, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.  
  
  
"I can't," Gilly spoke firmly, "we have to be careful."  Ziggy snarled and turned away, stalking back to his Quarters angrily. Gilly trembled as he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm his thumping heart.  
  
  
"You did the right thing," Weird reassured him.   
  
  
"Yeah," Gilly opened his eyes again, "but now he's pissed!"  Weird stood up.  
  
  
"I'll go and talk to him," Weird suggested, "see if I can get him interested in something else."   
  
  
"Alright," Gilly agreed, "I'll just stay here and try not to shit myself.. "   
  
  
Weird forced a faint smile, Ziggy could be quite the hothead when he got angry and wasn't disciplined enough yet to be able to stop his hands from setting fire to things. Out here in space, that sort of accident could be fatal.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Weird found Ziggy on his bed, he was laying on his back across the middle of it; with his head hanging down near the floor.  
  
  
"You're upside down, Weird," Ziggy mused, though it was a half hearted attempt at cheering himself up.  
  
  
Weird knelt down and looked at Ziggy's eyes as they glittered with unshed tears. He hated to be challenged, disobeyed and ultimately humiliated by his own crew.  
  
  
"I would have done it, you know," Weird told him. Ziggy sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Close the door, would you?" Ziggy sat up and rolled over so that he lay on his stomach now; watching Weird.  
  
  
Weird slowly got to his feet and closed the door, then he walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ziggy glanced at him sideways and Weird gulped silently, finding himself wanting to climb on top of Ziggy and just lay there; feeling that lithe body protest and wriggle underneath him.  
  
  
"You're blushing a lot right now, Weird," Ziggy broke into his thoughts, "are you feeling unwell?"  Weird gazed deeply into Ziggy's curiously oblivious eyes, slowly shaking his head.  
  
  
"I-I'm fine," Weird managed to stammer, tearing his eyes away from Ziggy's.  
  
  
Ziggy smiled and jumped up, leaning on Weird's back and wrapping his arms around Weird's neck affectionately; hugging him from behind. Weird felt Ziggy's head coming to rest against his own, so he leaned back into the friendly embrace and relaxed. Ziggy's left hand slid down Weird's front and across his stomach, his body tensing lightly as the wandering fingertips found his painfully hard erection.  
  
  
"Weird," Ziggy whispered into his ear hotly and Weird shuddered involuntarily, "take us down.. "  Weird gulped audibly this time, unable to refuse the request as Ziggy's lips lightly pressed into his cheek.  
  
  
"I.. _uhh_.. Y-Yes, Captain.. " Weird closed his eyes, Ziggy's gentle touch stroking his cock through his pants.  
  
  
Ziggy purred happily into Weird's ear, thrilling his hapless friend and smiling against his cheek as he kissed it softly once more. Weird turned his head slowly and their antennae touched briefly, sending shockwaves down both of their bodies. Ziggy sat back and giggled at the odd sensation, as two male antennae were never meant to touch that way. Weird didn't enjoy the shock quite as much, if at all and he rose unsteadily to his feet. Ziggy watched him with half closed eyes, still flirting with him and Weird left the room; flustered beyond all control.  



	7. Triple Abduction

Gilly turned around as Weird walked determinedly towards his station.  
  
  
"Ugh.. " Gilly leaned back and didn't even bother to argue this time, "you're going to get us killed, you know that?"  Weird began to descend the ship.  
  
  
"I know," Weird sighed, "I'm weak."   
  
  
"..And he _knows_ that!" Gilly said harshly, "all he has to do is flutter his _damn_ eyelashes at you and you'll turn into a puddle of _goo!"_   
  
  
"Oh and I suppose _you don't?"_ retorted Weird. Gilly's cheeks instantly flushed and he glanced away.  
  
  
"I wish Ronno were here," Gilly grumbled, "he's the only one who can put Ziggy in his place."   
  
  
Weird nodded silently, Ziggy was far too confidently dominant with the two of them. He had them both ultimately wrapped around his little finger, each of them not so secretly wanting to lay naked with him in bed and own that perfectly sculpted ass of his.   
  
  
*   
  
  
It was just after lunchtime, Sia had taken a shower and went out for breakfast and coffee. Her friends met up with her and they had walked back to Sia's house, talking about the party last night but Sia kept her little outer space adventure to herself.  
  
  
"Will you be coming to the lake house on Friday night, Sia?" Iris asked her, "Mal's having a bonfire party.. "   
  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Sia's eyes lit up excitedly, "I've never been to a bonfire night before."   
  
  
"You're in for a treat," smiled Jim, "they're awesome!"  The house suddenly shook and Sia grew pale as a warm light enveloped them all.  
  
  
"What's _happening?!"_ shrieked Iris, trying to stop herself from floating as they all began to rise up off the sofa. Within seconds, they all passed out and vanished from Sia's home. The ship quickly made it's exit, but not before making a second blip on radar screens across the country..   
  
  
*   
  
  
This time, Ziggy had them all strapped up vertically against the walls of separate rooms and they were all completely nude. He stood watching Sia as she groggily began to awaken, he hadn't meant for them all to be here and was curious about the differences in them all. Iris was shorter than Sia, her hair was darker and she was more heavy set. Jim was obviously male, tall and tanned with a bit of muscle to him. Sia was more petite, slightly younger with blond hair and a pretty smile that Ziggy found himself missing the moment she had been returned to Earth. Sia was instantly pleased to see Ziggy, but confused as to why she was restrained like this.  
  
  
"Hello Sia," Ziggy grinned at her, his hands behind his back.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Sia was relieved, "I thought I'd never see you again.. " She had almost convinced herself it hadn't been real.  
  
  
"I couldn't stay away," Ziggy drew closer to her, his gaze trailing appreciatively over her exposed body. Sia squirmed impatiently, wanting desperately to feel him deep inside of her again.  
  
  
"Ziggy!" Sia breathed huskily, arousing the already keen, young alien, "Ziggy I _need you.. "_  
  



	8. Entice Me

  
Ziggy held out Sia's handbag for her to see, she stopped squirming and watched silently as he emptied it out onto the table nearby.  
  
  
"I like your bag," Ziggy told her, browsing through her personal items, "what's this?"   
  
  
"Money," Sia replied.  
  
  
"Oh.. What's it for?" Ziggy questioned her.  
  
  
"To buy things, of course!" Sia laughed. Ziggy looked confused.   
  
  
"Like, if you want something that somebody else has," Sia tried to explain, "you give them money in exchange for it."    
  
  
"Ohh," Ziggy smiled slightly, "we just trade at home."   
  
  
Sia wished it were that simple back on Earth, a lot of people might not be so poor then. Ziggy tried on her blush and lipstick, then he found her bullet vibrator and turned it over in his hand curiously.   
  
  
"What is this for?" he asked Sia, who turned beet red with embarrassment at the prospect of having to explain it to him.   
  
  
"That um.. That is a device used for.. " Sia trailed off as he switched it on. Ziggy looked surprised as it buzzed and vibrated in his palm, a cheeky grin soon gracing his delicate features.   
  
  
"I think I can guess," Ziggy turned his blue eyes towards her, "may I?"   
  
  
Sia nodded, still blushing hotly as he approached her and held it against her inner thigh. He ran it up and down her now parted thighs and Sia became moist, so he slowly used it closer and closer to her sensitive nub. Sia moaned and closed her eyes, feeling Ziggy starting to kiss at her neck and press the vibrating bullet right onto her clit. Her hips bucked against it, Ziggy held it there firmly and circled it slowly. Sia moaned desperately into his mouth as he moved his lips to hers, breathing heavily at the sensations filling her lower area. She orgasmed with a howl of his name almost right away, heat and desire driving her to be unable to last for long.   
  
  
"Mmm.. " Ziggy smiled against her hot skin, "I really like this little device.. "    
  
  
"You can keep it," breathed Sia, still shaking and shuddering after her sudden climax. Ziggy slowly removed the vibrator, switched it off and placed it onto the counter nearby.   
  
  
"Can you please let me down?" Sia asked him.   
  
  
"I like to look at you," Ziggy told her, "your body is beautiful.. "  Sia blushed brightly, but being put on display completely nude felt degrading to her.   
  
  
"What if someone else comes in?" Sia asked him. Ziggy really did not enjoy this idea, so he thought about it for a moment before letting her down from the wall.   
  
  
"Alright," he told her firmly, "but you don't leave this room.. The others aren't as nice as I am." Sia nodded.   
  
  
"I promise I'll stay put," she reassured him, "can I get dressed?"   
  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," Ziggy replied cheekily.  
  
  
"Well if I have to be naked then so do you," Sia tried.  
  
  
"Okay," Ziggy shrugged, whisking off his clothes quickly. Sia blushed again as she noticed his arousal, standing not very discreetly to attention.  
  
  
"Oh Ziggy.. " Sia approached him and he backed away, a coy smile gracing his cheeky face as he played hard to get, "let me take care of that for you.. "    
  
  
"No.. " Ziggy dodged her, "not yet.. "   
  
  
She stood back and he gestured to another door, so Sia went to it and looked inside the next room. A beautiful bath filled with warm water stood waiting for her, so she got in and sat down.   
  
  
"How do you get a hot bath in outer space?" she frowned.   
  
  
Ziggy leaned in the doorway, watching her with an intent expression. Sia picked up the soap and sponge, if he really wanted to watch her then she was going to put on a show for him. She soaped her body up and down, slowly caressing herself all over with the gentle sponge and moaning softly in delight. Her gaze flicked to Ziggy, who was stroking himself as he watched her, causing her to smile almost darkly.  
  
  
"So you like to watch?" asked Sia. Ziggy smiled a little.   
  
  
"Dont you?" he asked, uttering a soft moan and stroking his cock a little more firmly. Sia was being beaten at her own game, becoming highly aroused at his erotic display.  
  
  
"Have you no shame at all?" Sia mused.   
  
  
_"Mmm.. Uhhh... "_ Ziggy closed his eyes briefly, then looked directly at her. She watched his hand quickening it's pace, he gazed heatedly at her slippery, soapy body.   
  
  
"Ziggy," Sia whispered, unable to look away and finding herself teasing her clit with her fingers in response to what she was witnessing. Breathing heavily, Sia gasped into climax first but Ziggy wasn't far behind her; groaning long and low as he spilled out onto the floor. His knees buckled slightly, forcing him to lean harder against the wall.  
  
  
"God Ziggy.. " Sia panted, "oh God.. "   
  
  
Ziggy tried to catch his breath as well, his body shaking as it surrendered to the pleasure he'd given it.  
  
  
  
  



	9. His Magic Touch

Sia leaned back in the tub, but Ziggy walked away after a while and cleaned up before putting his clothes back on and wandering out to the next room. He pressed a button by the door and Jim began to wake up, predictably panicking when he realized he was nude and restrained against a wall.  
  
  
"What the fuck!?" Jim tried to struggle free and then he noticed Ziggy watching him calmly. Ziggy was sitting up on the counter, his legs dangling and swinging innocently as he tilted his head curiously.  
  
  
"Hello human," Ziggy greeted him, "try not to be scared, we're not here to hurt you."  Jim looked around, remembering being lifted up by a hot flash of white light and then passing out.  
  
  
"So.. I'm on a space ship?" Jim asked. Ziggy smiled suddenly.  
  
  
"Yes," Ziggy answered him, "do you mind if I study you?"   
  
  
"Of course I mind!" Jim protested, "where are my clothes?? Let me down from here!!" Ziggy pursed his lips, but Jim was getting angry now.  
  
  
"Get me down from here!" Jim insisted, raising his voice, "I'm going to break your neck!"  Ziggy wondered why he would say such a thing, it was certainly not incentive enough to be let go.  
  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind that you could," Ziggy looked at the muscles on Jim's body, his arms were particularly big, "which is why I will not let you down from there."  
  
  
He jumped down from the counter, knowing he was perfectly safe but unnerved in the face of such blatant violence. Jim tensed up and fell silent as Ziggy approached him, unable to get free no matter how hard he struggled.  
  
  
"You don't look like an alien," Jim told Ziggy as he drew a little closer, "except for those things sticking out of your head.. "  Ziggy smiled faintly, half closing his eyes flirtatiously.  
  
  
"Do you like them?" Ziggy asked.  
  
  
"They're kinda cool," Jim admitted, "I guess.. "  Ziggy was very proud of his antennae, so to compliment them always went a long way with him. His gaze dropped to Jim's chest, then down to his cock and Ziggy lifted a brow.  
  
  
"It-It's cold, alright?" Jim stammered, "can I at least have my pants or my shirt?"  Ziggy looked back up at Jim's pleading eyes.  
  
  
"It's not cold," Ziggy told him, glancing at the temperature gage, "we like it to be very warm, actually." Jim's face turned red and his gaze averted.  
  
  
"I like your muscles," Ziggy returned his gaze back to Jim's arms, "can I touch them?"   
  
  
"You keep away from me!" Jim glared back at Ziggy, who pouted in frustration.   
  
  
"Perhaps I can get someone else to examine you then," Ziggy backed off, "but you know, they're not as nice as me.. What's your name, human?"  
  
  
"Jim," he replied.  
  
  
"I'm Ziggy," the strange, young creature introduced himself.  
  
  
"I don't care!" Jim struggled again, "just let me go!"  Ziggy sighed and left the room, perhaps Gilly would have better luck with that one?    
  
  
"How's it going?" asked Weird.   
  
  
"I'm having trouble with the male," Ziggy reported, "would you try and examine it, please Gilly?"  
  
  
"Of course Captain," nodded Gilly, "it is restrained, right?"   
  
  
"Yes Gilly," Ziggy nodded, "but it's very angry."   
  
  
"I'll take care of that soon enough," Gilly promised and left to go and see the human for himself.  
  
  
Weird looked flustered to be left alone with Ziggy, but the flame haired alien sat down and felt contented for now. That would never last long of course, but Weird sensed his disinterest and relaxed again. Twenty minutes went by and Gilly returned, Ziggy looked around and stood up quickly.  
  
  
"What's that stuff?" Ziggy demanded, "what's all over your hands, Gilly?"   
  
  
"Blood, I suppose," Gilly wiped them with a damp cloth, "it's asking for you, Ziggy."   
  
  
"Bloody Hell, Gilly!" Ziggy scolded him, "you weren't supposed to hurt it!"  Ziggy hurried off down the corridor and Gilly looked at Weird confusedly.  
  
  
"I wasn't aware of that!" Gilly protested. Weird shrugged.  
  
  
"What are they like?" asked Weird, "are they big? Are they violent?"  
  
  
"Both," Gilly told him, "but I didn't see any claws or sharp teeth.. "   
  
  
Ziggy walked into the room and closed the door, looking at Jim with a wince. Jim spat blood from his mouth and lifted his head, relieved to see Ziggy again.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Jim apologized, "please don't send that maniac in here anymore!"  
  
  
"What happened to you?" Ziggy asked, approaching Jim slowly.  
  
  
"He just kept punching me!" Jim felt his jaw might be swollen.  
  
  
"Yes, Gilly does have a bit of a temper," Ziggy tentatively touched a gash on Jim's lip, "I'll clean it for you.. "   
  
  
Jim was still and silent while Ziggy tended to his beaten jaw with a soft, damp cloth. The gentle dabbing gave Jim some relief, the dull throb of pain soon melding away as Ziggy gave him a shot.  
  
  
"Painkiller," Ziggy explained, withdrawing the syringe and setting it down.  
  
  
"Thanks," Jim was grateful for the gentler treatment, "you can examine me now, if you like.. "  Ziggy nodded and switched on a computer by the window, bringing up the file on humans so that he could add his new findings to it.  
  
  
"Why was he hitting you?" Ziggy asked, approaching Jim and running his fingers along the bulging arm muscles. Ziggy was fascinated by them, they felt like boulders.  
  
  
"He said I threatened you," Jim replied, watching Ziggy's fingers gently probing his arm, "and that if I ever did it again, he'd kill me."  Ziggy frowned, that didn't sound like Gilly at all. Sure, he got angry more often than not but he'd never threaten to kill someone.  
  
  
"I guess Gilly doesn't care for humans so much," Ziggy concluded, "I'll keep him away from you."   
  
  
"Thanks," Jim sighed, "I should have just let you examine me in the first place."  Ziggy ran his hands over Jim's broad chest slowly, feeling the rock hard muscles here, too.  
  
  
"Impressive huh?" Jim boasted, as proud of his muscles as Ziggy was of his antennae.  
  
  
Ziggy looked up into his eyes and Jim swallowed dryly, feeling Ziggy's hands trail down lower. Ziggy would not do anything if he was asked to stop, which was why he stared at Jim now. He was seeking permission to continue, silence was permission enough for him so when Jim did not protest; Ziggy's hands and his gaze traveled down to Jim's muscular thighs. Ziggy's thumbs rubbed over them, they felt so strong and hard. He found Jim much different than Sia, it was fascinating.  
  
  
Ziggy's gaze flicked to Jim's, but no protest was given and the fingertips of his left hand feathered along Jim's length. Jim gulped, feeling his cock stiffen at the gentle caress and Ziggy looked down to watch it harden but it didn't get much bigger. Still, it was interesting to learn that human males got aroused in one of the same ways that his own race did. Antennae touching was another way to tease and arouse one another, but humans didn't have those.  
  
  
"Ziggy," Jim whispered.  
  
  
"Sorry," Ziggy pulled back, averting his gaze.  
  
  
"No.. Oh, please don't stop.. " Jim breathed, not quite believing the words coming from his mouth.  
  
  
Ziggy's eyes met with Jim's once more, curious and bewildered all at once. Jim found Ziggy's touch to be soft and gentle, yet firm and skilled at teasing and eliciting moans from him that he couldn't control. Ziggy closed his fingers around Jim's hard cock, slowly pumping it as he watched Jim's face contort with pleasure. Jim closed his eyes and leaned his head back, groaning quietly and trying desperately to thrust his hips but it wasn't easy being restrained against the wall.  
  
  
Ziggy listened to the heavier breathing as Jim neared his climax, the pitiful whimpering as he slowed his strokes and then the unmentionable string of curse words that followed the ejaculation. Ziggy continued stroking Jim until he'd calmed down, then he stood back and looked him over smugly. Jim couldn't help the deep crimson that flushed to his cheeks and forehead, avoiding Ziggy's gaze and looking anywhere else.  
  
  
"I'd like to make love to you, Jim," Ziggy purred.  
  
  
"Oh please," Jim scoffed, still blushing profusely, "I would _own_ your skinny ass.. " Ziggy smiled at him.  
  
  
"I suppose you would," Ziggy replied, running his tongue over his teeth teasingly. Jim felt his face heat up even more, his gaze averting to the stars outside the window.  
  



	10. Take Me On

Ziggy crept a little closer.  
  
  
"Is that what you want to do, Jim?" Ziggy asked him quietly. Jim looked flustered, his eyes meeting with Ziggy's and his cheeks so hot he thought they might just singe right off.  
  
  
"Do you want to make me your bitch, Jim?" Ziggy whispered into his ear, trailing his fingers down Jim's broad chest slowly. Jim swallowed dryly, his pulse racing.  
  
  
"Uhh, I.. I.. " Jim stammered nervously.   
  
  
Ziggy pressed his lips to Jim's flaming red cheek, smiling against the almost searing skin. Jim couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it, he was straighter than an arrow and had never, ever thought any differently until now. He reasoned that since Ziggy wasn't technically human, it couldn't be considered exactly homosexual; could it? This beautiful, lithe creature currently rubbing up against him was from outer space, but was he merely trying to justify his suddenly growing erection?  
  
  
_"God,_ Ziggy.. " Jim breathed hotly, "just you let me down from here and I'll fuck you _senseless.. "_   Ziggy's eyes lit up excitedly.  
  
  
"That sounded like a challenge, Jim!" Ziggy pulled back and traced Jim's lips with his fingers teasingly.  
  
  
"It's a _promise,"_ Jim nipped at Ziggy's fingertips with his teeth and Ziggy withdrew his hand, giggling in delight.  
  
  
"Nobody's ever topped me before, Jim," Ziggy warned him, "what makes you think you can do better?"  Jim struggled, trying to break the bonds and Ziggy ran his hand down over Jim's six-pack abs playfully.   
  
  
"Well, I'm much stronger than you for a start," Jim boasted. Ziggy looked mildly impressed, lifting a delicate brow as he stroked Jim's now rigid cock.  
  
  
"Oh really?" Ziggy smiled at him cheekily.  
  
  
Jim moaned and felt his knees weaken, surprised to hear the lock of his left arm being clicked open. Ziggy was rightfully being cautious with letting him go, the element of danger was ever present with such a muscular being as Jim. With one arm now free, Jim grasped Ziggy's throat but Ziggy wasn't afraid because the grip was firm but it could have been much harder and more serious if Jim had really wanted to hurt him. Their eyes met once more, Ziggy's gaze was challenging and Jim felt keen to show him what he was capable of.  
  
  
"Have you ever fucked another male before, Jim?" Ziggy asked him directly. Jim faltered and Ziggy had his answer, a sneaky grin replacing Ziggy's cheeky smile as he bit his bottom lip confidently.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ Jim.. " Ziggy was rubbing on him again and purring into his ear, "how can you expect to win if you've never played the game?"   
  
  
Jim let go of Ziggy's throat and ran his hand hesitantly over Ziggy's smooth skin, it felt soft and quite feminine despite his deep voice. Ziggy pulled away and wandered back over to the nearby counter, pulling open drawers as if he'd lost something. His movements were catlike and graceful, Jim could almost imagine him to be female.  
  
  
"Ah, here we go!" Ziggy produced a bottle from a drawer and flicked his gaze back to his captive Earthling, "very important.. "   
  
  
He sidled back up to Jim and unlocked his other arm, suddenly being embraced by the muscular human. Jim lowered his mouth to Ziggy's, kissing him uncertainly; nervous due to this being his first time with a non female partner. But was Ziggy going to set him completely free or would he have to try and do this in bondage? He drew back, gazing into Ziggy's half closed eyes and trying to ignore the cheeky smirk upon the alien's face.  
  
  
"I'm at a major disadvantage here," Jim reminded Ziggy, gesturing to the other locks upon his waist and legs. Ziggy nuzzled into Jim's neck, kissing and biting at it playfully.  
  
  
"Do you promise not to hurt me, Jim?" Ziggy moaned into his ear, making Jim close his eyes as a sudden jolt of arousal thrilled through his body.   
  
  
"I promise," Jim managed to gasp in response, "I won't hurt you.. Much.. "   
  
  
Ziggy laughed softly, a fire within his eyes as he set Jim's waist free and then his legs. Ziggy backed away as Jim stepped down, watching him carefully as he stretched.  
  
  
"Oh, that feels better!" Jim was glad to be able to move again, then his gaze locked onto Ziggy's.   
  
  
Ziggy wasn't looking quite so confident just now, Jim stood easily six feet tall and just about dwarfed the petite alien. Jim approached Ziggy slowly, trying to ensure he wouldn't get too nervous. Ziggy remained where he was, watching Jim's fingers as they unzipped his outfit and exposed his naked body underneath. Jim stood back once Ziggy stepped out of the outfit, it lay on the floor at his feet and Jim wasn't exactly sure how to proceed.  
  
  
"Shall I take the lead?" Ziggy offered. Jim nodded.  
  
  
"For now," Jim added.  
  
  
Ziggy smiled less nervously now, making Jim wonder just what he'd managed to get himself into this time..  
  
  
  
  



	11. Ground Rules

Ziggy gestured to the bed over by the window, so Jim looked around at it but didn't move towards it immediately.   
  
  
"What's the railing for?" he asked of the railing that jutted out just above the bed, attached firmly to the wall.  
  
  
"Well, you could hold onto it," Ziggy shrugged, "it's very strong."   
  
  
Jim hesitated for a moment, accepted the explanation and got up onto the bed. He lay down and Ziggy watched him curiously, but Jim wasn't doing anything exciting.   
  
  
"You look like a _board_ , Jim," Ziggy told him, as Jim lay there on the bed on his back, "are you waiting for a medical examination?"   
  
  
"Will you stop talking and get over here?" Jim grumbled back.   
  
  
"I don't think so," Ziggy started to lose interest, "you'll have to do better than that!"   
  
  
Jim looked at him confusedly, wasn't this whole thing Ziggy's idea to begin with?  Ziggy didn't want to have to explain everything in detail but it seemed he may just have to because Jim was obviously not aware of what he was supposed to be doing at any given time.   
  
  
"I want to be _teased_ , Jim," Ziggy explained, " _entice me_ into your bed, don't just lay there and expect me to come to you.. "   
  
  
Jim sat up a little, so he wanted something to look at? Jim got the impression that Ziggy was easily entertained but just as easily bored. He was still for a moment, then he lay on his side and blushed hotly as he started to stroke and tease his own cock until it began to grow hard and glisten with pre cum. Ziggy watched him with growing interest now, his cheeky grin soon returning and he took a few steps closer. Jim got a little bolder and lay back into the pillows, stroking himself slowly now that he was rigid again.   
  
  
"This would be a lot more fun if you joined me," Jim said nervously, worried for this being his first time but also keen to try it out.   
  
  
He knew he didn't have to do any of this, so his discomfort was more due to it being something new. Ziggy climbed onto the bed and poised himself over Jim, who stared up into his eyes with a gasp.   
  
  
"Do you have a safe word, Jim?" Ziggy asked him and Jim tensed up. He knew what safe words were but he'd never been in any situation that warranted the use of one.   
  
  
"Um, Orange.. I guess?" Jim replied uncertainly.   
  
  
"Okay," Ziggy stroked Jim's hair gently, "if you say that, I'll stop whatever I'm doing."    
  
  
"Do you have one?" asked Jim, averting his gaze briefly and blushing profusely.  
  
  
"Nope!" Ziggy laughed softly, "I'm game for anything at least once.. "    
  
  
"You're a brave little thing, I'll give you that!" Jim told Ziggy. Ziggy leaned down and kissed his lips softly, heating up Jim's face even further.   
  
  
"Hmm," Ziggy hummed, then he reached down and began to stroke Jim's twitching cock, "is that a threat, babe?"    
  
  
Jim leaned up and kissed Ziggy's soft lips, finding them very desirable after his first taste of them and wanting more. Ziggy was eager to please, his fingers softly caressing Jim's length and his tongue slipping into Jim's mouth. Jim groaned quietly at the sensations, it still felt strange and new to him but Ziggy was being gentle with him so far and he felt himself beginning to relax. Ziggy started rubbing up against him as he had been doing before, teasing and exciting Jim.   
  
  
He leaned down further and nipped at Jim's earlobe, smiling and giggling as Jim grasped his upper arms and pinned him to the bed. Looking up with half closed eyes, Ziggy was now on his back and Jim was in control of the situation. Ziggy started to squirm, eager to continue but Jim held him down fast.   
  
  
"Don't let me up," Ziggy warned him, then he winked suggestively, "but don't let me down.. " 


	12. Inexperience Shows Through

Jim leaned down and captured Ziggy's parted lips with his own, silencing the talkative young alien and reaching down to hesitantly stroke Ziggy's cock. It was bigger than any Jim had seen before, he gulped at the thought of it deep inside of him. Ziggy moaned and squirmed again, snapping Jim out of his thoughts.   
  
  
"Be still now," Jim said softly, "that's the way.. "   
  
  
Jim gazed down into Ziggy's eyes, feeling the heat rush to his face again as he lowered his face down close to Ziggy's cock. Ziggy sat up a little, watching as Jim tentatively flicked out his tongue and took his first taste of the hardened erection. It wasn't so bad, Jim kissed the tip of it and ran his tongue just around the head. Ziggy groaned softly, he was no stranger to the odd blowjob here and there but this would be his first by an Earthling. For Jim, the whole situation was full of firsts. Closing his lips around Ziggy's cock, he started to suck and move his head up and down. Ziggy ran his fingers through Jim's hair, watching him intently and sucking a hiss of a breath in through clenched teeth.   
  
  
_"Yess.. "_ Ziggy closed his eyes, _"uhh,_ you _have_ done this before.. "     
  
  
Jim did not respond, encouraged by Ziggy's compliment and keen to impress him further.   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ more _tongue_ , babe.. " Ziggy instructed, _"faster!"_  
  
  
Jim complied with his tongue but ignored the request to speed up, instead keeping his pace slow and teasing. Ziggy lay slowly down into the pillows, arching his back with a moan that was long and low. Jim grasped his hips and held him still, preventing Ziggy from thrusting. Ziggy slowly sat back up again, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he moaned softly and grasped a handful of Jim's hair. Giving it a swift tug, he pulled Jim's head up quickly. Jim grunted in pain as Ziggy jerked his head up, Ziggy's cock slipping wetly out of his mouth but still standing very erect.  
  
  
"Too slow," Ziggy scolded him gently, "I told you to go faster!"   
  
  
Jim opened his mouth to protest but Ziggy pulled his hair again and brought tears to Jim's eyes as the stinging on his scalp began to hurt a lot more.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Jim cried out and reached up to try and make Ziggy let go.  
  
  
Ziggy pushed Jim down and took his softening cock into his mouth, expertly licking and sucking Jim into high arousal.   
  
  
_"Fuck!"_ Jim arched his back.   
  
  
Jim couldn't bring himself to make Ziggy stop, feeling those gentle hands exploring his body while that soft tongue swirled and caressed over his cock. Ziggy closed his eyes, deep throating Jim and reveling in the louder groans he elicited from the human. Ziggy's hand slid over the sheets, his fingers grasping around the bottle he'd left there earlier. Popping off the cap, he lathered his fingers with the slick lubrication and began to prod and tease at Jim's anus. Jim moaned more desperately, his breathing growing harder and faster. Ziggy stopped sucking Jim's cock, concentrating on getting his fingers into the unrelenting entrance. Jim grunted as Ziggy pushed harder, he was barely able to wriggle even one fingertip in let alone his cock. This was going to be harder than he thought, Jim simply hadn't ever done this before.   
  
  



	13. Ziggy's Bitch

Ziggy used more lubrication on Jim's ass, slipping it generously inside the parted cheeks and probed at the tight hole once again. Jim was tense and nervous, it just didn't feel right.   
  
  
"Damnit, relax would you?" Ziggy urged him, "deep breaths, babe.. "    
  
  
Jim closed his eyes, he kind of liked it when Ziggy called him babe. Breathing deeply and calmly, Jim gasped as Ziggy's finger slid into him at last. Ziggy smiled slightly, slowly bringing his finger in and out to try and soften the very tight entrance. Jim started to relax a lot more, allowing Ziggy to engage a second finger and eventually a third and fourth.   
  
  
" _Mmm, oh_ babe.. " Ziggy watched his fingers as they slowly and carefully fucked Jim's ass, "I'm almost _fisting_ you now.. "    
  
  
Jim uttered a helpless moan, his cock straining and pulsing with arousal. He reached down to grasp it, but Ziggy swatted his hand away. Jim ran his fingers through his own hair, grasping at it tightly in frustration and sexual arousal.   
  
  
"Come on Jim.. " Ziggy goaded him, "make me your _bitch_.. "  Jim arched his back, breathing heavily and groaning with each breath.   
  
  
"You _promised_ , Jim.. " Ziggy pouted, curling his fingers slightly inside of Jim's ass.   
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Jim cried out in surprise, his cock dribbling pre cum as he almost climaxed right then.   
  
  
Ziggy reached down again and grabbed something else, slowly slipping his fingers out of Jim's ass and pouncing upon the startled human. Jim had barely enough time to react as Ziggy suddenly handcuffed him, pulled the cuffs over his head and over the railing above the bed, then cuffed Jim's other hand. It forced Jim to be up on his knees with his hands over his head, he was quite surprised indeed.  
  
  
"What're you doing?!" Jim breathed heavily, "you never mentioned cuffs!"    
  
  
"You never said I couldn't use them," Ziggy countered, stroking Jim's ribs up and down with his hands firmly.   
  
  
"I love your body, Jim," Ziggy whispered, "may I abuse it?"    
  
  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Jim asked, suddenly nervous all over again.   
  
  
"Have you never been lashed, babe?" Ziggy asked him.   
  
  
"Orange.. Ziggy, please.. Just.. Just _fuck me_.. " Jim protested.  
  
  
Ziggy pouted again, trailing his hands over the impressive six pack abs again.   
  
  
"Fine," Ziggy reluctantly had to abide by the safe word rule, "just remember I did offer."    
  
  
Ziggy ran his hands down over Jim's buttocks, parting them and teasing his ass with his fingers to ensure Jim was still relaxed enough.  
  
  
"Jim?" Ziggy murmured as he kissed the small of Jim's back and sent shivers of anticipation along Jim's spine.  
  
  
"Yes?" Jim panted, painfully erect and wincing.  
  
  
"Are you my bitch?" Ziggy whispered. Jim blushed, hard.   
  
  
"I.. I'm your bitch, Ziggy," Jim replied, closing his eyes as Ziggy took up his position behind the waiting Earthling.  
  



	14. Who's The Bitch Now?

Jim strained against the handcuffs, Ziggy certainly was not a patient lover and Jim was beginning to understand what was expected of him; if only he could get free..    
  
  
He felt Ziggy's cock at his entrance, remembering to breathe deeply and relax. Ziggy pushed slowly into Jim, ensuring plenty of lubrication had been used and Jim moaned with a face as red as Ziggy's hair. Jim was starting to perspire as Ziggy's thrusts quickened, feeling those soft hands now exploring his chest and pinching at his nipples. Jim thought he might faint, when Ziggy finally reached down and began to squeeze and pump his cock. The handcuffs were plastic and Jim managed to break free of them, grasping onto the headboard of the bed and leaning forwards slightly. Ziggy's arm snaked around Jim's waist, now able to thrust himself in deeper and harder.  
  
  
Jim was panting and groaning, not an ounce of control left within him as his body succumbed to Ziggy's rigorous fucking. His surrender spilled out onto the white, pristine sheets and Ziggy's name was upon Jim's lips repeatedly until he was spent and collapsed onto all fours. Ziggy pulled out of Jim and sat back to watch the human gasp for air, he hadn't finished and it was making him feel restless.   
  
  
"Jim," Ziggy murmured, stroking himself.   
  
  
Jim sat down and watched Ziggy now, hearing the urgency in the young alien's voice. Jim gathered up his strength as it slowly returned to him, suddenly pinning Ziggy down onto the bed again. Not keen to get lubrication in his mouth, Jim straddled Ziggy's chest so that he faced away from Ziggy. His fingers closed around Ziggy's rigid cock, causing Ziggy to squirm and moan softly. Jim began to stroke and caress Ziggy's cock firmly, teasing it until pre cum began to gleam from the tip.   
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Ziggy arched his back, grasping at Jim's ass and lifting his head.  
  
  
Jim moaned at the sudden sensation of Ziggy's tongue delving into his ass, causing him to become very aroused and lose his concentration.   
  
_  
"Oh God.. "_ Jim moaned and Ziggy continued to tongue fuck him, massaging his ass cheeks with his large hands.  
  
  
Jim gripped Ziggy's cock tighter and began to pump it harder, it made Ziggy groan but it didn't deter him from his administrations.   
  
  
_"Uhh fuck!"_ Jim climaxed, his ass clamping and tightening as Ziggy's tongue circled it slowly and dipped in once more.  
  
  
Ziggy's head fell back into the pillows, a weakening moan escaping his parted lips. Jim sensed he must be close, so he got some of the lubricant onto his own fingers and thrust them into Ziggy's ass. Ziggy yelped in surprise, Jim's fingers met with very little resistance and he was able to use them to fuck Ziggy's ass.  
  
  
"Say it," Jim breathed, slowing his movements down to enrage Ziggy, "tell me what I want to hear.. "    
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Ziggy moaned and squirmed, almost growling in protest, "no.. _uhh_..  "  Ziggy arched his back, it was no good.   
  
  
"I-I'm your _bitch!"_ Ziggy moaned, "Jim.. _Uhh_.. "    
  
  
Jim looked around to watch Ziggy's face as he came, the expression of release and the groan of surrender made Jim wonder if there was anything sweeter than sexual victory over another? Ziggy had to hand it to the Earthling, for his first time; he certainly had some skills to be reckoned with once he got going.  
  
  
_"Fuck.. "_ Ziggy breathed, opening his eyes and watching Jim lay down beside him, "that was _intense!"_     
  
  
Jim put his arms around the slender being and Ziggy cuddled up into him, no longer mistrustful of the much stronger male. Jim sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into a spent sleep that would later see him awaken back in his bed on Earth.  
  
  



	15. Mating Rules

Sia was waiting for Ziggy to return, she had no idea where the curious alien had got to but she was missing him something terrible. There were a lot of strange things to be found in the room she was locked in, drawers full of strange and unusual things that Sia wouldn't have expected to find on a spaceship. There were the usual medical items, syringes and vials of various different liquids. She couldn't understand the writing, which made her wonder just how she was able to understand Ziggy when he spoke. She would have to ask him when she next saw him, but then there were the whips and other assorted items of the same nature. Just what was going on up here in outer space?    
  
  
*    
  
  
Ziggy was in the shower, getting himself clean and humming brightly. He was starting to get more and more curious about the people down on the planet below. How much fun would it be to actually go down there himself in person and visit them? Perhaps this assignment wasn't such a bad thing afterall, but he was still feeling frustrated. Jim hadn't even tried to fuck him, not really and it bothered the cheeky, young Martian. It wasn't so easy to convince other males of his species to have a little fun with him, everyone was strictly bent on following the rules. Ziggy turned off the water and dried himself off, thinking back to his first snog with another male.   
  
  
Antennae touching was unavoidable and they'd both been nearly knocked unconscious by the shock that had surged through their nervous systems. It was easily a strong deterrent for future experimentation, unless your name was Ziggy Stardust. He'd grown used to it after a few shocks more, but finding new partners was getting harder and harder. Females were plentiful and easy to come onto, Ziggy loved women much more than he did males but he wasn't fussy either way. If he could score with a male, he'd be damned if he didn't try his hardest to do so. Ziggy wandered off to his Quarters to get dressed, then he went back to see how Sia was getting on.


	16. Lust In Space

"I wish I'd brought my girlfriend with me," Weird grumbled. Gilly glanced at him curiously.  
  
  
"Ziggy got you that hard up, has he?" Gilly asked. Weird blushed but didn't answer.   
  
  
"Why don't we go and check out the other Earthling?" Gilly suggested, "the one in Examination Room Delta?"    
  
  
"What for?" asked Weird, watching the monitors with casual interest.   
  
  
"Because if we don't distract you," Gilly replied, "you're going to end up in Ziggy's bed tonight."   
  
  
"You're so sure of that, are you?" asked Weird.    
  
  
"I am," nodded Gilly, "you need to fuck someone and he's the only one among us who would be willing to let you do it."  Weird sighed, but he knew Gilly was right.  
  
  
"How is this human creature going to take my mind off of sex?" asked Weird.  
  
  
"I'm telling you," Gilly stood up, "they're six feet tall, they've got huge muscles and they're very violent!"    
  
  
Weird shuddered and followed him nervously down the corridor, then they slowly went into the room where Iris was restrained. Gilly pressed the button by the door and Weird approached the woman.   
  
  
"She looks nothing like the way you described," Weird told Gilly.   
  
  
"I can see that," Gilly grumbled, "no wonder Ziggy wanted to keep them to himself."   
  
  
Iris began to awaken, blinking slowly into consciousness and realizing she was restrained up against a wall; completely nude. When she saw Weird and Gilly, her first instincts kicked in and she screamed loudly. They both covered their sensitive ears and stumbled back away from her, the ear splitting squeal hurting them more than they figured it was worth. Iris struggled in vain to get free of her bonds, terrified with her heart thumping madly and her breathing growing more rapid by the second. Tears of panic washed down her cheeks, she started to sob hard and cry out for somebody to please help her.  
  
  
"What do we do?" asked Weird, "she's freaking out!"    
  
  
"We've gotta calm her down or she'll have a heart attack!" Gilly explained, "say something to her!"   
  
  
"You say something!" Weird argued, "this was your idea!"   
  
  
Iris could hear them arguing and she started to calm down a little, her brow furrowed in confusion. They were undoubtedly kidnappers, but they seemed rather inept and she wondered if perhaps she could outsmart them and escape?    
  
  
"Um, guys?" Iris got their attention, "if you let me go, I swear I won't call the cops.. Please don't hurt me!"   
  
  
"We're not going to hurt you," Weird assured her, "we just want to study you."   
  
  
"For what?" Iris asked him, "I don't like being all naked and exposed in front of two men. Let me down!" She squinted suddenly, were those _antennae??_  
  
  
"This will only take a few minutes," Gilly told her, "what's your name?"    
  
  
"Iris," she replied, "can I at least have my clothes on, please?"    
  
  
She was stuck onto the wall in a star shape, her arms and legs outstretched with no way of being able to move them. Weird and Gilly found it oddly distracting, unable to keep their minds on the set task and instead wanting to touch her inappropriately.   
  
  
Iris noticed their now obvious erections and started to fret, were they going to _rape her?  
_


	17. Until Next Time

Ziggy returned to Sia's room and she ran up to him; hugging him tightly.   
  
  
"Where have you been??" she asked him, "I missed you so badly!"    
  
  
"I have some other humans to study," Ziggy admitted, "they sorta came along with you by mistake."   
  
  
"Oh no.. " Sia closed her eyes briefly, "not Jim and Iris?"    
  
  
"Oh yes I have met Jim," Ziggy smiled faintly.   
  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Sia asked him.    
  
  
"Not much," Ziggy replied, "I can take care of myself, Sia."   
  
  
"I'm sure you can," smiled Sia, "where is Jim now?"   
  
  
"I sent him home," Ziggy replied, "do you want to go home now, Sia?"   
  
  
"Well," Sia hesitated, "I mean.. You'll come back, though.. Right?"    
  
  
"Perhaps just one more time," Ziggy nodded, "I need to get back to my own home after that."  Sia hugged him again.  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his ear. Ziggy hugged her and slipped his hands down to grasp onto her ass, smiling cheekily.   
  
  
"I'll miss you, too," he spoke honestly. Sia drew back and Ziggy walked over to a panel, he could either ask the others to send her home or he could do it manually from the room.   
  
  
"I'll see you again, Sia," Ziggy promised her, flicking switches and then pressing a button. Sia vanished, waking up the next day safely in her bed.   
  



	18. Never Satisfied

Weird hung back a little while Gilly approached Iris, who tensed up at the way he was gawking at her.  
  
  
"Stay back!" Iris warned him, "get away from me! I don't know who.. Or.. Or _what!_ You guys are but I'll scream again!"  Gilly paused, really not wanting to hear that awful noise again.  
  
  
"Weird, find me a gag," Gilly suddenly spoke darkly.  
  
  
"I think we should just get on with the study," Weird felt uncomfortable now.  
  
  
"We are," Gilly insisted, "just.. A little differently.. "  The door opened and Ziggy walked in, looking a little surprised.  
  
  
"Oh my God, how many of you _are_ there!?" Iris bawled, tears streaming down her face again.  
  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" demanded Ziggy, "get out!" Weird did not argue and quickly left the room, but Gilly wanted to explore Iris' body now that he'd been so close to it.  
  
  
"Just give me five minutes alone," Gilly insisted.  
  
  
"Out!" Ziggy shouted, something he rarely did unless it was necessary.  
  
  
Gilly spun around and stepped towards Ziggy, who grasped him by the upper arms and leaned in close. Gilly got his first shock as Ziggy deliberately touched antennae with him, leaving him on all fours and gasping. Ziggy watched him carefully, Gilly was temporarily blinded and slowly made his way out of the room; collapsing in the corridor. Ziggy shut the door and turned back to Iris, he got a tissue and tentatively dried away her tears.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about those two," Ziggy apologized, "they don't mean any harm really."    
  
  
"Will that one be okay?" Iris asked of Gilly.  
  
  
"Yeah," Ziggy grinned at her, "he'll recover soon enough, my name is Ziggy and you must be Iris.. "   
  
  
"Yes," Iris replied, "what's going on?"   
  
  
"Long story short," Ziggy went to the panel and began to press buttons, "you're on a space ship, we're from Mars and I need to study you."  Iris blinked at him in disbelief.  
  
  
"But.. There's no life on Mars!" Iris argued.  
  
  
"I've been saying that for years!" Ziggy mused, smiling at her with amusement in his eyes, "seriously though, we live in underground cities."   
  
  
"Oh," Iris looked around, feeling strangely calm and not at all uncomfortable, "could I please get down now?"  
  
  
"Of course," Ziggy nodded.  
  
  
Iris watched as several machines descended and began to hum and whir, she heard a few clicks and then it was all over. Ziggy walked over to her and let her down, she felt safe and warm with him as he offered her back her clothes.  
  
  
"You're not like the others, are you?" Iris asked him, dressing herself while he stood back and watched.   
  
  
"They're not so bad," Ziggy reassured her, "it's been a while, that's all. They've both got mates already, I mean girlfriends.. They should be ashamed of themselves but then you are very attractive, Iris."   
  
  
Iris blushed suddenly, smiling at Ziggy. He certainly had a gift when it came to flirting, it just happened so easily and naturally because he did it so often.  
  
  
"I've never really thought so," Iris replied quietly. Ziggy got close to her and touched her hair, it felt smooth and silky.  
  
  
"Do you have a problem with your vision?" Ziggy asked her.  
  
  
"What? No, of course not.. " Iris answered him, confused, "why?"   
  
  
"Then your mirrors must be dirty," Ziggy told her, "you're beautiful.. "   
  
  
Ziggy found everyone beautiful in one way or another, he saw beyond the obvious and searched much deeper than most. Ziggy's palm ran smoothly down over Iris' cheek, coming to rest gently around her throat as he forced her to lift her chin.  
  
  
"I enjoy looking at your eyes," Ziggy said quietly, "they speak to me."   
  
  
"What do they say?" Iris asked him softly, her heart suddenly racing as she gazed into his strange eyes.  
  
  
Ziggy leaned in and kissed her lips softly, just a feathery light brush of their lips and Iris blushed harder. She felt his hand slide down over her breasts, across her stomach and around to her ass. Ziggy smiled playfully at her, Iris was calm now and feeling a little flirty herself. She didn't have a boyfriend in her life just now and the ones she did have previously had nothing on Ziggy, he was both pretty and handsome all at once. He was kind to her and found her beautiful, Iris wouldn't mind if he wanted to see her naked again.  
  
  
"Do you want to go home, Iris?" Ziggy asked her. She was torn, she really liked Ziggy but the thought of those other two coming back when Ziggy wasn't around gave her the jitters.  
  
  
"I do," Iris nodded shyly, "but.. But what about you?"  Ziggy pressed his lips to her ear.  
  
  
"I want to _spank you,"_ he whispered, then he pulled away from her profusely blushing face and admired it for a moment.  
  
  
Iris watched him walk back over to the panel, her body responding to his flirting and becoming aroused. Iris looked at Ziggy and he winked at her, smiling suggestively and running his tongue over his teeth. Iris pressed her thighs together firmly, feeling herself become very wet.  
  
  
"Well," Iris chewed her bottom lip, "ma-maybe I could stay for a.. A bit longer.. "  
  



	19. That Really Hits The Spot

Ziggy had his hand already on the final button, he hesitated and Iris approached him slowly. She half closed her eyes and pressed her body up against his, her heart beating quickly at the attraction she felt towards him. Ziggy took his hand off the button, Iris grasped his wrist and he watched, fascinated as she began to suck on his fingers. She was teasing him, flirting right back with him and Ziggy couldn't resist her for much longer.  
  
  
"Iris.. " he breathed, as she moaned and washed her tongue over his fingers; suckling them some more, _"uhh.. "_  
  
  
Ziggy stared, unblinking at her lips and found the sensation incredible. Iris smiled, his fingers still in her mouth, noticing he was absolutely transfixed by what she was doing to him. Kissing his fingertips, Iris slowly withdrew and offered him a very flirty smile. Ziggy may have met his match in that department, for he was actually holding still of his own accord and just staring at her. Iris lifted her fingers to his chin, gently closing his mouth for him.  
  
  
"Oh.. That was very _naughty_ of me.. " Iris winked and turned away from him, lowering her head in shame.  
  
  
Ziggy stepped closer, she could feel his body against her own as he stood behind her. Ziggy hadn't been teased so expertly for a long time, he had started to lose hope of it ever being done just right. Iris had seen enough on television when she was alone and feeling frisky every weekend, she had a few tricks up her sleeve and had never had a chance to put them into practice. His hands rested upon her ribs, she leaned back into him and his mouth planted kisses along her neck. Iris rubbed her ass into his crotch, eliciting an audible groan from him against her throat. She suddenly pulled away, turning to face him and backing off with a seductive smile.  
  
  
Ziggy took a few steps closer, keen to touch her again. Iris slowly stripped off her clothing, Ziggy hesitated to watch her and took off his own clothes. She teased her hands over her body, turned her back to him and walked over to the bed. She stood with her feet upon the floor but her front half lay across the bed; presenting her ass to him. Ziggy curiously ventured closer, stopped by a drawer and took out some strips of leather. He grasped her wrists and tied them behind her back, Iris made no effort to protest and felt him tying her ankles together. Her wrists and ankles were then tied to one another, she couldn't move.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Iris whispered.  
  
  
Ziggy leaned down and kissed her shoulder blade, then the middle of her back and then just above her ass. She felt his hand rubbing her ass in circular motions, then she jolted as he suddenly slapped it hard.  
  
  
_"Ah!"_ Iris cried out, tears stinging her eyes, _"Mmm.. "_    
  
  
Ziggy rubbed the area gently, before slapping it hard again. Iris cried out and moaned again, several slaps later and she was almost sobbing. Ziggy lay down and gazed into her eyes sedately, admiring the way they glistened with unshed tears. Iris took the reprieve to calm her stifled sobs, feeling the leather bonds coming undone as Ziggy's fingers lazily untied them. She got up when she was free, pouncing upon him and pinning him down to the bed. Ziggy squirmed free of her grip and reversed the situation, so Iris used her extra weight to push him back down and they rolled onto the floor. Iris held the squirming, protesting Ziggy and spanked his ass hard quite a few times.  
  
  
_"Ah! Ow! Uh! Argh!"_ Ziggy yelped loudly each time and tried to get away, but she held him securely and spanked him a few more times.  
  
  
Iris would have let him go, but for the severe erection he had which told her he was actually enjoying it more than he was letting on. She lost her grip and he pounced on her, hitching her leg around his waist and teasing her slick folds with his cock. He was breathing heavily and she smiled at him smugly, making him blush and fluster a little.  
  
  
"That _hurt,_ Iris!" Ziggy complained at her.  
  
  
"I know," Iris teased him, suddenly pulling his hair roughly just to hear him gasp audibly.  
  
  
She liked to have rough play in the bedroom and Ziggy hadn't asked her to stop, at least not seriously anyway. Ziggy pushed her down onto the floor and straddled her chest, fucking between her breasts with his hard cock. Iris moaned and squeezed her breasts together with her hands, providing more friction and causing Ziggy to groan softly. He rocked his hips and grasped her breasts tightly, pushing her hands away. With her hands now free and Ziggy fucking between her breasts, Iris held his waist with one hand and started to slowly but firmly spank his ass with the other. Ziggy's eyes closed, crying out breathily with each slap of his ass until he suddenly shook and came right onto her face.  
  
  
Iris moaned and opened her mouth, catching some of it and Ziggy watched silently with a mesmerized expression. Her let her sit up and then she turned around, wriggling her ass in front of his face. He instantly took up his position behind her, rubbing her ass cheeks and thrusting his fingers suddenly inside of her from behind. Iris moaned helplessly, throwing back her head and calling his name as his thumb found her clit. Ziggy rubbed her ass cheek with his free hand, then he spanked her in much the same way as she'd done to him. Iris called out his name with each slap, her body suddenly trembling and then jolting into release.  
  
  
His fingers dripping, Ziggy withdrew his hand and pushed Iris down onto her back. Her ass stung and she protested, but his fingers were thrust into her mouth and he urged her to suck them like she'd done earlier. Iris gagged slightly, tasting her wetness on his fingers but slowly suckling them clean. Ziggy then withdrew his fingers, moaned and kissed her lips; their tongues meeting one another for the first time. Iris knew she wouldn't be soon forgetting Ziggy, as she felt herself drifting into a strange sleep and like the others; she would wake up in her bed the very next morning.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ziggy returned to the bridge of the ship, leaning against the wall. Weird turned around and looked him over, blushing a little.  
  
  
"Put some clothes on!" Gilly grumbled when he noticed Ziggy standing there.   
  
  
"You love it," Ziggy teased, but his ass was too sore even for clothing to be touching it right now.  
  
  
"He's just pissed from before," said Weird, "come sit by me.. " Ziggy shifted.  
  
  
"I think I'll stand for a while," he said quietly, wincing uncomfortably. 


	20. Altered Course

Weird stood up and walked over to Ziggy, looking at his ass.  
  
  
"Wow, your butt is _flaming!"_ Weird commented, "come on.. " He took Ziggy's hand and pulled him along.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Weird?" asked Ziggy, pulling back a little.   
  
  
"To my Quarters," replied Weird.   
  
  
"Oh?" Ziggy stopped pulling back and walked properly now.   
  
  
"I have something in my drawer that will help," Weird explained.   
  
  
He led Ziggy into the room and shut the door, gesturing to the bed. Ziggy lay down on his front, propped up on his elbows and wiggled his ass suggestively.  
  
  
"Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Ziggy asked, as Weird began to rub the ointment into Ziggy's red buttocks, _"ow!_ Take it easy.. It's very tender!"  Weird used more ointment and rubbed it in a little more gently this time.   
  
  
"Ziggy you know I love you," Weird replied, "but you've got to stop flirting with me.. "  Ziggy sighed and pouted, he didn't like being told what not to do.   
  
  
"I am the Captain, am I not?" Ziggy asked.   
  
  
"Well, yes but.. " Weird faltered.  
  
  
"So you have to do as I say," Ziggy reminded him.   
  
  
"Within reason," Weird countered, "you can't make me fuck you."  
  
  
Ziggy smiled to himself, he could if he really tried and Weird wouldn't even realize he'd been seduced until things got too heated for him to be able to pull out. But respect was something Ziggy knew a lot about, he didn't much care for rules and regulations except during sex. That's the only time he ever really took rules seriously, because he was always eager to please his lover.   
  
  
"Gilly kind of freaked me out today," Weird admitted. Ziggy closed his eyes and lay his head down onto the pillow, Weird was distracted with his thoughts and so was just rubbing Ziggy's ass absently.  
  
  
"I actually think he might very well have raped that human," Weird continued, not noticing Ziggy's eyes flickering closed as he sighed softly and relaxed.  
  
  
"Ziggy?" Weird glanced down at him and finally realized Ziggy had drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Weird smiled faintly and put a light sheet over him, then he went back to the bridge of the ship to watch for any signs or retaliation from the Earth's many defense divisions.    
  
  
"We've got plenty of data," Gilly stated when Weird sat down, "let's head home."   
  
  
"We've got to wait for Ziggy's command to do that," Weird reminded him.   
  
  
"So where is he then?" Gilly grumbled, "let's go already.. "    
  
  
"He's sleeping," Weird replied, "he seems exhausted."    
  
  
"I suppose he would be," Gilly admitted, "he did do all the work himself."    
  
  
*  
  
  
Later, Weird and Gilly went to bed. Ziggy wasn't there any more and Weird figured he must have woken up and gone back to his own bed to sleep, so he grabbed an extra pillow and crept down the hallway to Ziggy's Quarters. Ziggy stirred slightly, but remained sleeping as Weird climbed in alongside him to sleep. He was worried about Gilly and didn't want to be on the receiving end of that lust, at least with Ziggy he knew nothing would happen if he said no.  
  
  
Weird woke up with Ziggy's arm draped over him, he carefully prised it off and crept out of the bed. He wandered back to the bridge of the ship and sat down, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. He was keen to get home now too and he hoped Ziggy was satisfied with their findings enough to agree to it. Gilly wandered in shortly after, looking to be in a better mood after having slept soundly without Weird's snoring keeping him up all night.  
  
  
"Today's the day," Gilly was certain of it, "home sweet home, here I come!" Weird smiled enthusiastically.   
  
  
"I can't wait to have some real food again," Weird sighed.   
  
  
"First thing I'm going to do when we get back," said Gilly, "is get some of my mother's home cooking."    
  
  
"Ohh, stop!" Weird clutched at his grumbling stomach, "you're making me hungry!"  Ziggy walked in, fully clothed and looking excited.   
  
  
"Alright lads," Ziggy spoke to them excitedly, "it's time!"  Gilly and Weird looked at him, smiling.  
  
  
"Shall I set a course for Mars, Captain?" asked Gilly, happy to finally be heading home.   
  
  
"Nope," Ziggy stunned them both into silence, "we're going down to Earth!"  
  



	21. Taking It

"Have you lost your pretty, little _mind?!"_ demanded Gilly, "we'll be _killed!_ Or worse!"   
  
  
"I don't fancy being captured, Ziggy," Weird had to agree with Gilly on this one, "I kind of like my organs _inside_ my body, thank you."  Ziggy shrugged.  
  
  
"Suit yourselves," he spoke dismissively, "I'll visit on my own, then. I want to see the first human we abducted, would you send me to her home?"   
  
  
"Sure," Gilly reached for the panel, "no problem.. "   
  
  
Weird looked at him strangely but remained silent. The ship lowered down into the Earth's atmosphere, risking them being exposed once more. Ziggy couldn't wait to see Sia again, just one more time and to be able to surprise her in her own house was going to be a lot of fun. Gilly flicked the switch and Ziggy's wristband flickered brightly as he vanished, Weird looked worriedly over at Gilly.  
  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright down there?" Weird asked.  
  
  
"Let's give him a day," Gilly replied calmly, "if he doesn't get in touch, we'll just beam him back onboard."   
  
  
They couldn't leave the atmosphere, or Ziggy would not be able to get in contact with them again. It was very dangerous and they could only hope the ship was high enough in the atmosphere to be considered nothing more than a glitch in the system.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Ziggy opened his eyes and glanced around, he seemed to be in the living room. He wandered around the house, touching everything and exploring curiously. He found the bedroom and smiled, pushing the door open slightly and slipping inside. Stripping off his clothes silently, he carefully crept into the bed to surprise Sia when she woke up. As he got comfortable between the sheets, Ziggy looked confused as he suddenly came face to face with a very surprised and very naked, Jim. Ziggy looked a little crestfallen, this was not Sia's house?   
  
  
_Gilly.._  
  
  
"Hello Jim," Ziggy recovered quickly, "I must have the wrong house.. "  
  
  
He turned to get out of the bed, when Jim grabbed him and pulled him back into it. Ziggy gulped as Jim pinned his upper arms down onto the bed, staring up at the muscular human nervously.  
  
  
"Not at all," Jim said softly, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Ziggy.. "   
  
  
"Jim, I.. " Ziggy struggled but Jim tightened his grip.  
  
  
Ziggy knew he had no chance of getting away if Jim refused to allow it, so he stopped struggling. Jim lowered his voice.  
  
  
"Good boy.. " Jim said quietly, relaxing his grip enough for Ziggy to be able to sit up a little.  
  
  
He reached up and touched Ziggy's ears, rubbing them with his fingers. He trailed them up into his hair, running them up along the antennae softly. Ziggy hummed in arousal, his eyes half closing. Jim's hands then grasped Ziggy and turned him around, Ziggy grabbed the headboard. Jim pushed Ziggy's knees apart, positioning himself behind the unusually submissive creature.  
  
  
"Jim.. _Don't_.. " Ziggy protested, but it sounded rather half hearted.  
  
  
Jim reached around and started to stroke and tease Ziggy's cock, it was already hard. Ziggy moaned softly, his head lowering to watch intently.  
  
  
_"Uhh.. "_ Ziggy's eyes closed and his breathing got faster, "oh no.. _No_.. "  
  
  
Jim was teasing Ziggy's ass now with the fingers of his other hand, easily pushing one inside. He pulled it out slowly and thrust it back in, Ziggy grunted in protest so Jim reached over and began to lubricate his fingers.  
  
  
"Jim, no.. " Ziggy moved and Jim grabbed him, forcing him back into position, "please.. "   
  
  
Jim leaned in close to Ziggy's ear and flicked out his tongue, sending shivers through Ziggy's body.  
  
  
"Shh.. " Jim hushed Ziggy's protests, "just relax and breathe.. "  Ziggy's eyes rolled shut as Jim began to tease his ass again, pushing two fingers in this time.  
  
  
_"Fuck.. "_ Ziggy gasped, lowering his head again, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard tighter, _"uhh_.. "   
  
  
Jim continued stroking and teasing Ziggy's rigid cock as it strained and throbbed. He used his fingers to lubricate himself and nudged his cock into Ziggy's ass firmly. Ziggy groaned and threw back his head, he moved again but Jim held him tighter with his free arm and Ziggy could only writhe at this point.  
  
  
"Do you ever stop squirming?" Jim complained, starting to thrust once he was balls deep inside of Ziggy's ass.   
  
  
_"Mmm,_ no.. " Ziggy moaned, writhing some more, _"uhh.. "_    
  
  
Jim pushed him down onto all fours, Ziggy panted heavily and moaned louder. Jim sat back to watch his cock driving into Ziggy's ass, then he leaned forwards and put pressure on Ziggy's shoulders. Ziggy protested at first, but eventually lowered himself down further. There was no question as to who was in charge here, Jim was owning Ziggy's ass just as he'd promised he would. Ziggy protested and writhed, moved and tried to break free but Jim held onto him firmly and pumped his cock harder.  
  
  
Despite his attempts to escape, Ziggy would only try and fuck Jim so he wasn't being taken by force; he was just being topped.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Ziggy hummed and closed his eyes, _"uhh.. Ohh_ no.. "  Jim squeezed Ziggy's cock, it made slicking sounds as pre cum lathered his hand.   
  
  
_"DaammnnMmmm.. "_ Ziggy swore and moaned at the same time, throwing his head back and crying out as his climax spurted onto the sheets in long streams, his knees trembling and his body shaking; his eyes rolling and his lips groaning in submission.  
  
  
Jim moaned in approval, speeding up his thrusts and pulling out just as he came; spilling his own surrender onto the bed. Jim then pinned Ziggy down onto his back and kissed his mouth, their tongues caressing each other. Ziggy squirmed beneath him, trying to break free of the kiss as if it were unwanted and Jim held him fast. He knew better than to let Ziggy have any room to move, or he'd be getting teased and fucked just as intensely.  
  
  
Jim finally broke the kiss, gazing into Ziggy's lustful eyes with a hum of satisfaction. Ziggy felt Jim grinding his hips firmly into his own, he arched his back and moaned; turning his face away. Jim lowered his lips to Ziggy's ear.  
  
  
_"Bitch,"_ he whispered harshly.  
  
  
Ziggy smiled faintly, his eyes closing slowly as Jim began to lovebite his throat to claim the spent alien; marking him as his own and ignoring the soft moans of gentle protest that involuntarily escaped Ziggy's lips.

 


	22. Stranded

About an hour later, Jim was sitting on the sofa while Ziggy poked around his living room. Sia and Iris were there too, because Jim had invited them over. None of them knew that he'd slept with each of them, so it wasn't awkward that they were all here together.  
  
  
"Do you think you'll stay for a while Ziggy?" asked Sia, "I'd love to show you around, there's so much to see and do here.. "   
  
  
"I'd like that," Ziggy looked around at her, "but the longer I remain here, the riskier it gets for.. "   
  
  
There suddenly came a knock at the door, it was loud and sounded desperate. Jim answered it, pulling it open to find a very disheveled Weird and Gilly. They hurried into the house, urging Jim to shut the door quickly.  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Ziggy, "are you two alright?"   
  
  
"We've been shot down!" Gilly reported, collapsing onto the floor. Ziggy looked shocked.  
  
  
_"What?!"_ Ziggy demanded, "Weird, where's the ship??"  
  
  
"I'm afraid they've _taken it,_ Ziggy," Weird replied, sinking to his knees, "we ran all the way here, I think.. I think we lost 'em.. "  Ziggy ran his hands through his hair.   
  
  
"Shit!" Ziggy cursed.   
  
  
"Ziggy," Weird lifted his gaze, "what do we do now? We're stranded!"  Ziggy stared absently out of the window into the clear, blue sky. They'd never see their homes nor their families again.

 

But that's a story for another day..

 

 

 

=THE END=


End file.
